


Позднее влечение

by Ekevka, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты M-E [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Single work, Translation into Russian | Перевод на русский, WTF Kombat 2021, Юмор, возможный ООС, геральт ведет себя как обычно, недопонимание, уставший эмгыр устал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: Геральт: Ты — мое новое хобби.Эмгыр: Спасибо, я это ненавижу.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты M-E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opsimath of Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765033) by [Essea Aen Carn (Trotzkopf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotzkopf/pseuds/Essea%20Aen%20Carn). 



> разрешение на перевод получено

— Вы хотели меня видеть, ваше императорское величество? — спросил Геральт, произнеся титул, скорее, как “ты, ублюдок” — это явно был врожденный талант, — и развалившись в кожаном кресле перед камином.  
Эмгыр поднял глаза от документов и еле слышно вздохнул.  
— Мне казалось, ты уже устал от столь грубого поведения. При дворе уже даже не обращают на подобное внимания. — Он опустил перо и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, начал массировать испачканными в чернилах пальцами затекшее запястье.  
Несколько лет назад в качестве подарка за спасение жизни Цириллы он позволил Геральту сидеть в своем присутствии до конца его жизни. Естественно, ведьмак воспринял это как разрешение разваливаться, иногда едва ли не лежа, и использовать свою привилегию любым другим способом, чтобы показать, насколько он Эмгыра не боялся.  
Первое время это было даже смешно, особенно возмущенная реакция Мерерида, когда ему сообщили и попросили незаметно уведомить остальных слуг для того, чтобы избежать любых недоразумений. Но новизна прошла, и теперь это казалось лишь настырной упертостью.  
— Что? — поднял бровь Геральт. — Теперь ты ждешь, что я буду подпрыгивать и кланяться? Прошло две недели.  
— Я знаю, — уныло ответил Эмгыр.  
— Зачем ты хотел меня видеть? — вздохнул Геральт.  
Эмгыр резко встал из-за стола и подошел к Геральту так, чтобы смотреть сверху в его рассерженные глаза.  
— Как и предполагалось, твое присутствие при дворе временно отпугнуло предполагаемых убийц.  
— Отлично, а имена у этих убийц есть, чтобы я мог сразу отрубить им головы?  
— Держи себя в руках. Я уже близок к тому, чтобы раскрыть весь заговор.  
Одним несправедливо изящным движением Геральт выпрямился.  
— Тогда поторопись! Или позволь мне помочь. Ведьмаки живут долго, но не бесконечно же. Я тут умру первым, от скуки.  
— Тогда найди себе другое занятие, чем донимать моих слуг. — Эмгыр не добавил “или меня”, поскольку это было бы признанием того факта, что поведение Геральта его беспокоит. Вместо этого он сказал: — Мне нужно, чтобы ты меньше выступал против меня и был более бдительным, иначе мне придется тебя публично наказать. — Он заметил пустой взгляд Геральта и уточнил: — Это означает, что мне придется тебя удалить от двора, а сейчас мы не можем себе этого позволить.  
— Тогда позволь мне помочь. Черт побери, я — ведьмак…  
— Вот именно. А это задача для шпионов, ты не справишься.

— Спасибо, — ядовито ответил Геральт.  
— Это не было оскорблением, — наклонил голову Эмгыр. — Шпионы — это хитрые, лживые интриганы. Ты совершенно не такой.  
Геральт прищурился и принюхался.  
— А вот это уже больше похоже на комплимент. Ты пил?  
Растерявшись, Эмгыр замер. Вопрос был бесцеремонен, но…  
Геральт вскочил и подошел совсем близко к Эмгыру. Вновь принюхался.  
— Эст-эст и… анисовка? Арак?  
— Ведьмак! — рявкнул Эмгыр, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы не отступить.  
Как обычно, Геральт угрозу проигнорировал и просто внимательно-внимательно осмотрел Эмгыра, словно бы тот был новым видом чудовища, требующим тщательного изучения. От этого взгляда у Эмгыра зудела кожа.  
— Ты херово выглядишь.  
Эмгыр широко раскрыл глаза. Он попытался было ответить, но Геральт не останавливался:  
— Когда ты в последний раз ел? Когда ты в последний раз спал?  
— Когда я попросил тебя быть бдительнее, я подразумевал, что бдить надо около Цириллы, а не меня, дурак, — гавкнул Эмгыр, на мгновение забыв, что не хотел показывать, насколько Геральт его беспокоит.  
— Отвечай на чертов вопрос.  
— Этот разговор закончен. Не смею задерживать, — сказал Эмгыр и начал было отворачиваться, но его остановила сильная рука на бицепсе. Ему пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не дернуться, или не раскрыть рот от удивления. А вот от его взгляда Геральт должен был рассыпаться в труху.  
— То есть угроза действительно существует? И угроза серьезная.  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы я шутил? — сказал Эмгыр, вырывая свою руку из хватки Геральта, но не отступая. — Неужели ты думал, что я держал тебя здесь лишь ради твоей раздражающей компании?  
— Нет, — ответил Геральт со вздохом. — Ладно. Иди спать, я вернусь утром, — и с этими словами он развернулся и оставил Эмгыра стоять перед камином и давить в себе иррациональное желание напомнить ведьмаку, кто здесь император и что Геральт не имел права ему приказывать.

— Что это? — спросил Эмгыр, поднимая глаза от последнего донесения из-за того, что Геральт самовольно зашел в его комнаты на рассвете.  
Возможно, не стоило говорить слугам, что Геральта можно пускать к нему в любое время дня и ночи.  
— Завтрак.  
Эмгыр уставился на поднос, который бесцеремонно опустился на его бумаги. Геральт поднял серебряную крышку и сделал приглашающий жест:  
— Ешь.  
Эмгыр уставился напряженнее.  
— Это, — Геральт указал на хлеб, масло и прочее, — то, что простые смертные зовут едой. И ты это ешь. — У него хватило наглости сделать вид, что он запихивает что-то себе в рот.  
— Ведьмак! — проскрежетал Эмгыр сквозь сомкнутые зубы.  
— Твой камергер сказал мне, что ты ничего не ел с полудня. И наверняка опять всю ночь работал?  
Эмгыр лишь свирепо посмотрел на него, что впечатляло бы больше, если бы не темные круги под глазами.  
— Давай, будет только лучше. Поверь мне, я достаточно прожил, и на одной кровожадной упертости далеко не уедешь.  
Эмгыр лишь фыркнул — верный знак того, насколько он на самом деле устал. Он даже не знал, что беспокоило его больше: то, что его состояние было заметно, или то, что его заметил именно Геральт. Может, Эмгыр действительно делал слишком много?  
— Кто это приготовил? — спросил он, беря кусочек хлеба.  
— Я. Ведьмачий обмен веществ. Я столько ем, что проще самому сделать, чем беспокоить твоих слуг каждые пять минут.  
Эмгыр приподнял бровь. Геральт добавил:  
— А еще у меня в кармане флакон «Иволги», если тебе интересно. А теперь доедай. Я не уйду, пока все не съешь.  
Как опытный командир, Эмгыр знал, когда нужно признать свое поражение, и ел, пока Геральт отжимался. Было приятно, хотя и как-то по-домашнему.  
— Тебе лучше? — спросил Геральт и вскочил на ноги, когда Эмгыр отодвинул уже практически пустой поднос.  
И Эмгыру было действительно лучше. Какая досада.  
— Ты пообещал, что уйдешь, если я поем.  
Ко всему прочему, Геральт элегантно поклонился, выразив этим гораздо больше сарказма, чем смог бы любой фразой, забрал поднос и ушел. Еще и сказал, прежде чем закрыть дверь:  
— Встретимся за обедом. Я приведу Цири, так что и не думай увиливать.

— Зачем тебе это? — проворчал Эмгыр, когда Геральт появился к ужину, неся очередной поднос.  
Пообедать с Цири было приятно. Даже присутствие Геральта не испортило момент, когда Цири сама потянулась и легко пожала его руку после того, как он признался, насколько серьезна ситуация. Хотя, когда Цири и Геральт начали настаивать на своем участии, стало хуже — особенно от того, что все их планы были недостаточно удачны и подвергали Цири еще большей опасности.  
Понадобилась вся его хитрость и смекалка, чтобы отговорить их от этого. К концу разговора они договорились, что Цири и Геральт дают шпионам Эмгыра еще неделю на раскрытие всего заговора, после чего приводят в исполнение план Г и Ц. Недели могло не хватить, но, в принципе, это было реально, особенно если ведьмак перестанет рушить распорядок дня Эмгыра.  
— Ты сказал мне найти себе развлечение, и я это сделал, — пожал плечами Геральт.  
— Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что я — твое новое хобби?  
— Как-то так, — подтвердил Геральт самые ужасные подозрения Эмгыра и сел напротив него. Геральт принес две полные еды тарелки.  
— Ведьмак, у меня есть слуги, которые следят за мной денно и нощно.  
— Да, но они все тебя боятся и не осмелятся именно ухаживать за тобой.  
— Не предполагаешь ли ты, что мы — друзья? — нахмурился Эмгыр.  
— Тц, нет, — пробормотал Геральт, жуя свинину.  
— Тогда потешь меня и скажи, почему?  
— Почему что?  
Эмгыр устало застонал и сжал кулаки. Он уже понял, что сдерживать себя было бессмысленно, — почему бы Геральту и не увидеть, насколько он его цепляет? Ничего это не изменит, да и энергии на самоконтроль уже не хватает. Он уже предвкушал, как разболится голова от напряжения.  
— Послушай. — Геральт указал на него вилкой. — Теперь я понял. Ты загоняешь себя, пытаясь защитить Цири, потому что иначе не умеешь. И я это уважаю. Но никому не будет пользы от того, что ты упадешь замертво от изнеможения. К тому же один мудрец говорил мне, что уставший ведьмак — мертвый ведьмак. Думаю, что к императорам это тоже относится. Так что прекрати слишком много думать обо всем этом. Ешь, спи, пей умеренно и используй свой гениальный мозг, чтобы докопаться до причины всего этого. Кстати, о выпивке: у тебя еще остался эст-эст или мне совершить набег на твои погреба?  
Эмгыр несколько секунд смотрел на Геральта, прежде чем указать на низкий шкафчик у окна. Геральт встал и принес бутылку.  
— За Цири, — сказал он.  
— За Цири — и пускай ее правление будет долгим, — согласился Эмгыр, пораженный силой уверенности Геральта.  
Они чокнулись кружками. Это напоминало перемирие, и все напряжение словно бы вытекло из Эмгыра, он позволил себе расслабиться впервые за практически вечность. Ему даже ужин понравился.


	2. Chapter 2

— Эмгыр?  
— Хм-м?  
— Ты засыпаешь, — фыркнул Геральт.  
После ужина они сели в кресла у камина и, потягивая арак, говорили обо всем и ни о чем. Ведьмак, когда не прикидывался тупым, оказался на удивление приятным и умным собеседником. Он мог многое рассказать и имел обоснованные, в том числе личным опытом, мнения по разным вопросам — полезный побочный эффект долголетия. Эмгыр бы не отказался послушать еще.  
Однако час был поздний, а работы оставалось еще много. Удовлетворение причуд Геральта заняло много времени, которое следовало бы потратить на отчеты о ходе расследования.  
— Тогда я попрошу тебя уйти. Мне нужно…  
— Тебе нужно идти спать.  
— Ты не моя нянька, — поднял бровь Эмгыр.  
— Тебе бы не помешало завести и ее.  
— Геральт…  
— Эмгыр…  
— Уходи.  
— Только если пойдешь в кровать.  
Эмгыр потер глаза. Он действительно устал. Как бы не уязвляло, что Геральт прав, несколько часов сна могли бы встряхнуть его голову.  
— Ладно.  
Эмгыр встал и пошел в спальню. Повернувшись, чтобы закрыть дверь, он чуть не подпрыгнул, потому что Геральт был совсем рядом.  
— Что это ты творишь?  
— Проверяю, чтобы ты действительно пошел спать. — Геральт шагнул еще ближе.  
Объяснять Геральту, что он, Эмгыр — император Нильфгаарда, что он пережил не только бесчисленное количество придворных интриг, но и собственное отрочество и юность, было бы совершенно бессмысленно — ведьмак все это знал. Тем не менее Эмгыр почувствовал, как у него дрожит глаз.  
— Больно ты напряжен для человека, который готов завалиться спать. Ты вообще заснуть сможешь?  
— Возможно, нет, — пробурчал Эмгыр сквозь зубы, едва не добавив “и чья это вина?”, потому что это было бы совсем по-детски.  
— Что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь тебе расслабиться?  
Эмгыр медленно моргнул.  
— Что?  
— Помочь расслабиться? Ну, знаешь…  
— Ты предлагаешь мне заняться сексом? — Эмгыр неожиданно проснулся. Сердце подскочило куда-то в горло. Ему действительно понравился вечер, но…  
— Что? Нет! — Геральт сделал шаг назад.  
Эмгыр облегченно выдохнул. Так же сделал Геральт. Они уставились друг на друга так, словно только что пережили смертельную опасность.  
Спустя некоторое время Геральт указал в сторону двери:  
— Мне, наверное, стоит…  
— Да, ведьмак, тебе стоит, — подтвердил Эмгыр и закрыл дверь спальни прямо перед лицом Геральта с удовлетворяющим стуком.

В этот раз Эмгыр был морально готов к тому, что дверь открылась и Геральт протиснулся внутрь с очередным подносом.  
— Давай поедим у окна, — предложил Эмгыр и указал пером на столик. Он приказал подготовить его тридцать минут назад. Когда Мерерид спросил о завтраке, Эмгыр лишь отмахнулся.  
Геральт медленно улыбнулся.  
— Ты быстро учишься.  
— Всегда нужно было, — сказал Эмгыр с толикой горечи в голосе. Жизнь была жестоким учителем.  
— Я понимаю, — садясь, ответил Геральт без следа сарказма. Он потянулся за кофейником и совершенно упустил как мимолетное удивление на лице Эмгыра, так и сменившую его легкую улыбку, прежде чем Эмгыр сел следом.  
Они мирно завтракали в тишине, пока Геральт не заметил:  
— Ты спал.  
— Да, — пожал плечами Эмгыр.  
Спал он часа четыре. Оставшееся же время он крутился и вертелся, обдумывая, что ему сообщили за прошедший день о заговоре против наследницы, что же Геральт имел в виду под “расслабиться”, не было ли использование вымирающих и относительно безобидных шарлеев в спортивных целях чрезмерно жестоко и почему же идея о сексе с ведьмаком была все приятнее, чем больше он об этом думал.  
Когда Геральт закинул в рот виноградину, Эмгыр проследил за этим. Да и вообще, сам процесс приема пищи слишком отвлекал на себя внимание Эмгыра, поэтому разговор не задавался. Эмгыр никогда не думал о том, чтобы спать с Геральтом, но теперь эта идея не оставляла его.  
— Я тут думал о прошлой ночи, — внезапно сказал Геральт, словно бы прочел мысли Эмгыра.  
Хорошо, что Эмгыр уже закончил завтрак, иначе бы подавился. А так он придал своему лицо то бесстрастное выражение, с которым общался со своими придворными, и надеялся, что Геральт не услышит, как быстро стучит его сердце.  
— Когда ты последний раз трахался?  
Никакие слова Геральта не должны были бы удивить Эмгыра, никакие. Но несмотря на собственные раздумья, Эмгыр и не мечтал, чтобы Геральт хотя бы секунду рассматривал возможность сексуальных отношений с ним.  
— Я лишь спрашиваю, — продолжил Геральт, — потому что ты слишком фрустрирован для человека, которому стоит только щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы выстроить очереди желающих вынуть палку из его задницы.  
— Твои формулировки как всегда филигранны, ведьмак, — сухо ответил Эмгыр.  
— Я знаю, что сейчас кризисная ситуация и твоя профессиональная паранойя обойдет мою как стоячую, так что я понимаю, что спать с кем-то может оказаться слишком рискованным. Но я не видел тебя с другими и не слышал слухов о любовнике или любовнице, даже о расстроенном небрежением. У тебя вообще кто-то есть?  
Значит, Геральт не был заинтересован в нем, а просто любопытствовал, был ли у Эмгыра кто-либо для приятного времяпрепровождения. От разочарования и смущения Эмгыра бросило в жар. Хорошо, что он не был склонен легко краснеть, иначе разговор был бы еще более неловким.  
Он прочистил горло и постарался, чтобы голос был ровным:  
— Геральт, я знаю, что ты по какой-то странной причине решил, что мое благополучие — твое хобби, и… — может быть, если ведьмаку подыграть, то он отстанет, поэтому Эмгыр признался: — … я даже несколько благодарен, но я надеюсь, что мы оба видим, что ты зашел слишком далеко.  
Геральт прищурился.  
— Значит, никого. Понятно.  
— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Эмгыр наморщил нос и сжал кулаки.  
— Конечно, целиком и полностью. Особенно то, что говорит мне твое тело, — практически проурчал Геральт.  
— Мое тело? — Это была плохая новость.  
Геральт кивнул и отодвинулся от стола. Он наклонил голову и прикусил губу, а затем сказал:  
— Ты хочешь переспать со мной?  
Да.  
— Нет.  
— Я получаю смешанные сигналы.  
Эмгыра вар Эмрейса можно было назвать по-разному, но не трусом. Он встал и подошел к Геральту так близко, что мог почувствовать тепло его тела. Он раньше не замечал, но Геральт очень приятно пах, поэтому сказать то, что должно, было еще сложнее.  
— Тогда позволь мне объяснить. Я не хочу спать с человеком, которого вчера отталкивала сама идея об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы человек, обыкновенно относящийся ко мне с едва скрываемым презрением, видел меня в самый уязвимый момент. Я не имею привычки спать с людьми, которые могут потребовать покровительства себе или своим близким. И я не насколько жалок, чтобы позволить тебе выебать меня из жалости. А теперь прости, но мне нужно раскрыть заговор об убийстве моей дочери.  
— Эмгыр, подожди…  
— Вон!  
Эмгыр отвернулся, сел за свой рабочий стол и не поднимал глаз, пока дверь не закрылась с еле слышным щелчком. Пустота в форме Геральта чувствовалась и в комнате, и в его сердце.  
Великое Солнце, почему всего за тридцать шесть часов ведьмак стал не занозой, а кем-то, чье мнение и общество Эмгыр ценил? Это было невозможно. Казалось невозможным. Однако он чувствовал себя так, словно потерял что-то ценное и не знал, как это вернуть. А вернуть хотелось. Он мог пересчитать по пальцам тех, кто искренне заботился о нем, и еще осталось бы. В этом и была проблема: неважно, почему Геральт затеял это все — пускай и от скуки, но его доброта казалась настоящей и достойной. Теперь все было кончено, возможно навсегда, и Эмгыру придется с этим смириться. Так что он занял себя единственным известным ему способом — потянулся к нетронутой стопке донесений и принялся за работу. Ставки высоки, и чем быстрее он разрешит более важную проблему, тем быстрее сможет находить Геральта всего лишь раздражающим.


	3. Chapter 3

После полудня в дверь внезапно постучали.  
— Войдите, — расстроенно отозвался Эмгыр, заметив, что от нервов у него подвело живот, потому как вдруг это был…  
В комнату зашел Геральт с очередным подносом, и Эмгыр вздрогнул от того, что в животе зашелестели бабочки.  
Пока Эмгыр пытался придать своему лицу обыкновенное нейтральное выражение, Геральт поставил поднос и немного смущенно сказал:  
— Я принес тебе обед.  
— Это я вижу. — Эмгыр мысленно ругнулся: фраза получилась резче, чем он задумывал. Он надеялся, что именно это и произойдет, но и поверить не мог, что Геральт придет, и он пришел, и Эмгыр… вел себя как неумолимый император Нильфгаарда.  
Несмотря на все свои усилия, его мысли вернулись к утреннему разговору, Эмгыр раздумывал над ним, как над партией в шахматы, пытаясь понять, где же стратегия подвела его. Он пришел к выводу, что выиграть или хотя бы довести до ничьей можно было бы, немного сдав позиции. Хотя бы можно было выслушать Геральта, а не выгонять сразу.  
— Прости меня, — сказали они одновременно. Время словно замерло. В воздухе висел легкий гул, птицы пели в императорском саду, ветер принес запах прачечной, солнце светило в окно, а где-то вдали солдаты повторяли походную песню. Ничто из этого не волновало Эмгыра так, как едва ли заметные движения адамова яблока Геральта. Рот Эмгыра давно пересох.  
Геральт отмерз первым.  
— Мне не следовало так давить утром.  
Эмгыр чуть расслабился. Махнул рукой.  
— Полагаю, ты просто был собой. Давай забудем и пойдем дальше. — Внутренне он содрогнулся. Опять не получилось сказать так, как хотелось.  
Он хотел сказать, что Геральт отнесся к ситуации как ведьмак. Взгляд на цели, сознание и тело готовы к преследованию и драке с монстром, которым в данном случае было Эмгырово напряжение. Но, к счастью, Геральт не обратил на это особого внимания. Выглядел он, скорее, спокойнее, и улыбочка играла на его губах, когда он сел с другой стороны стола.  
Посмотрев на поднос, Эмгыр спросил:  
— Всего одна тарелка?  
— Не был уверен, как пройдет разговор, и я ненавижу просто так переводить продукты.  
Эмгыр взял в руки столовые приборы. Смысла в том, чтобы ждать, не было. Он уже примерился было, но тут любопытство взяло верх и он спросил, пока не взял верх император:  
— Почему ты вернулся?  
Геральт вдруг резко заинтересовался рассматриванием ковров.  
— Я подумал, ну, мы начали неплохо общаться, и ты, в целом, оказался приличным человеком. Да и кухаркам я уже отдал указания об обеде.  
— А переводить еду ты не любишь, — Эмгыр с трудом подавил улыбку.  
Геральт повернулся к нему, и лихая ухмылка на его лице заставила сердце Эмгыра биться сильнее. Он занялся едой, чтобы Геральт ничего не заподозрил.  
Геральт, оперев голову на руку, смотрел, как Эмгыр ест, а потом заметил:  
— Кстати, я не ебу из жалости.  
Эмгыр знал, что Геральт подгадал время так, чтобы у Эмгыра был полон рот и он не мог ответить сразу же. Это было к лучшему, поскольку сразу Эмгыр ляпнул бы что-то откровенно злое, что испортило бы весь прогресс.  
А так он вначале прожевал еду, проглотил, прочистил горло и лишь потом сказал:  
— Мне показалось, что мы договорились забыть об этом.  
— Мы договорились. Просто я хочу все прояснить.  
Это должно было стать ключом к перемене темы, но Эмгыр не смог не сказать:  
— Твоя репутация говорит об обратном.  
Геральт открыл рот от удивления. Потом подобрал челюсть:  
— Я не использую свой хуй в благотворительных целях. Кто это вообще сказал?  
— Твой друг Лютик. — В этот раз Эмгыр не сдержал улыбки.  
— Он… что?  
— В одной из его многочисленных баллад о тебе. Как там было? Тронутый слезами, ведьмак не язвил, и для утешения достал он свой…  
— Прекрати, прошу, хватит! Откуда ты вообще это знаешь? Эта песня не для… я повешу Лютика на его же голосовых связках при первой же встрече… Тебе смешно?  
Плечи Эмгыра тряслись от едва сдерживаемого веселья, которое вылилось в откровенный смех, когда он увидел разгневанное лицо Геральта. Эмгыр не мог вспомнить, когда смеялся в последний раз, но ощущение было приятным, особенно когда Геральт присоединился.  
— Честно говорю. — Геральт тяжело дышал и с трудом смог отдышаться. — Мне жаль, что утром так вышло. Я... в общем, не расстраивайся так снова. Проблемы никакой нет, но я чую, когда кто-то во мне заинтересован. Ведьмачий нюх.  
Эмгыр глубоко вздохнул. Видимо, разговор все-таки будет. Лучше тогда быстрее обсудить, поскольку они оба явно все еще думают об этом.  
— И ты предложил себя по доброте душевной, — ровно сказал Эмгыр.  
— Нет! Я сказал, что я не…  
— Не используешь свой хуй в благотворительных целях.  
— Именно! Но…  
Эмгыр приподнял бровь.  
— Тогда просвети меня: что ты предложил бы мне прошлой ночью?  
— Не знаю. Теплое молоко?  
— Конечно, о чем я только думал? — фыркнул Эмгыр так саркастично, как только мог.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Геральт, — я не подумал до конца, доволен? Ты поймал меня врасплох и я неправильно себя повел. Удовлетворен?  
— Пока нет. Почему ты предложил мне секс?  
— В каком смысле почему? — Геральт выглядел действительно непонимающим, что неимоверно раздражало Эмгыра.  
— Ты действительно никогда не думаешь о последствиях своих действий, ведьмак?  
— Ты имеешь в виду “не раздавай ртом обещаний, которые не выполнит твоя задница”? Не беспокойся, я знал, о чем говорю. Ты пах и ощущался так, словно просишься в постель, да еще и пялился на мой рот.  
Эмгыр страдальчески вздохнул.  
— Прекрасно, не буду отрицать. Но ты говоришь, что сдаешься каждый раз, когда чувствуешь, что кто-то тебя хочет?  
— Нет, — осторожно ответил Геральт. — Верь или нет, но меня хотят многие, а стандарты есть даже у меня.  
Эмгыр не удержал и фыркнул, отчего Геральт поморщился и вздохнул, а потом сказал:  
— Слушай, все просто: секс я люблю. И ты далеко не самый уродливый из тех, кто ко мне подкатывал, да и расслабиться тебе не помешает.  
— А еще говорят, что романтика мертва, — нахмурился Эмгыр.  
— Эй, ужин я тебе приносил, и завтрак, и обед. Неужели тебе нужны цветы и обещания, которые я не собираюсь сдерживать? Потому что я способен, если…  
Эмгыр прикрыл рот ладонью, а его плечи вновь затряслись от смеха, пока он не смог вновь принять подобающий вид. Геральт всегда так все упрощал.  
— Я … полагаю, я польщен. Однако…  
— Ну вот опять. Ты сейчас опять все усложнишь, не так ли? — простонал Геральт.  
Эмгыр внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Я знаю, что тебе сложно понять, но я — император Нильфгаарда, правитель известного мира, и я стал им вовсе не потому, что потакал любому своему желанию.  
— Ага, и что?  
Эмгыр покачал головой.  
— Геральт, если я объявляю человека своим врагом — люди это отмечают. Если я доверяю кому-то — люди это отмечают. Когда я приглашаю кого-то в свою кровать — люди это отмечают. Все, что я делаю, имеет далеко идущие последствия для замешанных в этом людей, для тех, кто сунет в это свой нос, и, в конце концов, для меня. Я — не обычный ведьмак, который может выполнять свои прихоти и не думать о завтрашнем дне.  
Геральт скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Я все еще не слышу ничего, что помешало бы нам хорошо провести время прямо сейчас. Люди уже знают, что мы близки. Все знают, что Цири — и моя дочь по праву неожиданности. И я не предлагаю брак, просто чуточку расслабляющих упражнений.  
— Все не так просто, ведьмак.  
— Но все можно упростить. — Геральт вздохнул и поднял руку. — Ладно. Хотя бы подумай об этом. Все равно я отсюда не скоро уеду. Кстати, какие-нибудь новости есть?  
Эмгыр глубоко вздохнул и положил ладони на стол. К счастью, Геральт сам сменил тему, прежде чем Эмгыр принял поспешное решение, о котором сам бы вскоре пожалел. Кроме того, у них были дела поважнее.  
— С заговором связывают два дома, но прямых доказательств все еще нет, — ответил Эмгыр.  
— Я могу что-нибудь сделать? — спросил Геральт, и в каждом сказанном им слоге слышалась жажда деятельности.  
Эмгыр наклонил голову.  
— Это зависит от того, насколько хорошо ты говоришь по-нильфгаардски. И хотелось бы получить честный ответ. — Он знал, что Геральт прикидывался, что ничего не понимает, как только мог, но не только ведьмак мог считывать язык тела других.  
Геральт на мгновение замер, а потом признался:   
— Ik begrijp genoeg.  
— Хм, так и думал. — Эмгыр передал Геральту клочок бумаги с написанным на нем именем. — Проследи сегодня за этой женщиной и доложи, с кем она встретится и что они будут обсуждать, даже если тебе ничего не покажется интересным.  
Геральт улыбнулся совсем по-волчьи и отсалютовал Эмгыру, держа бумагу между пальцами.  
— Как пожелаете, ваше величество.  
В этот раз в титуле не было ни грамма насмешки. Странно, но от этого Эмгыру стало грустно. Он прогнал это чувство так быстро, как только смог, и сказал:  
— А теперь прошу меня простить, но мелкая проблема с предателями среди моего ближнего круга все еще существует, а день еще не закончился.  
Он вновь взял перо и сконцентрировался на рапорте, который изучал, когда пришел Геральт. Когда он опять поднял взгляд, то уставился прямо в необычные кошачьи глаза ведьмака. Сердце Эмгыра забилось сильнее, поскольку, хоть разговор и был закончен, сам вопрос о том, куда движутся их странные отношения, был далеко не решен.  
— Увидимся за ужином? — спросил голос, подозрительно похожий на голос императора Нильфгаарда. Но это стоило того, чтобы увидеть, как загорелись глаза Геральта, когда он ответил:  
— Можешь на это рассчитывать.


	4. Chapter 4

— Они говорили о домашних животных, — сказал Геральт, заходя в комнату. В этот раз подноса у него не было, потому что Эмгыр приказал слугам перехватить ведьмака и привести его прямо к себе, так как ужин уже был накрыт. Стол ломился от исходящих паром блюд в изысканной посуде.  
— Моя готовка тебе уже надоела, — ухмыльнулся Геральт, как только за последним слугой закрылась дверь.  
— В целом, я ничего не имею против кухонных объедков, но иногда неплохо поесть по-настоящему, — заметил Эмгыр, расстилая на коленях салфетку.  
— Ох, приношу свои извинения, ваше величество. К сожалению, я не пошел на знаменитые курсы кулинарных искусств Каэр Морхена. Это было моей страшной ошибкой, — поддразнил Геральт и начал класть себе картошку.  
От возвращения знаменитого Геральтова сарказма в груди Эмгыра защемило. Это было похоже на то знакомое умиротворяющее чувство, что окутывает тебя при первом взгляде на родной город после долгого отсутствия.  
— Что? — спросил Геральт с тихим смешком.  
— Ничего, — Эмгыр махнул рукой, прочистил горло, а потом сказал: — расскажи об Элиф де Врие.  
— Она встречалась с неким бароном Ланге и леди ван дер Берг.  
— По отдельности или с обоими сразу?  
— Они все встретились в «Коразоне», сидели на террасе, потягивали эрвелус. Погода как раз подходила. Может, как нибудь сами туда сходим? — невзначай спросил Геральт перед очередным глотком.  
Эмгыр замер, не донеся вилку до рта, и уставился на Геральта так, словно у того вторая голова полезла из плеч.  
— Я что-то не то сказал? — спросил Геральт, как только заметил поведение Эмгыра.  
— Как и всегда? — отстраненно ответил Эмгыр, пытаясь понять, на какой же из возмутительных вопросов Геральта стоит ответить в первую очередь. В конце концов он произнес: — ты совершенно не понимаешь этикета и правил жизни в социуме.  
— А ты не думал, что мне насрать? — спросил Геральт с такой милой улыбкой, что Эмгыру захотелось сцеловать ее с его губ.  
Вместо того, чтобы это сделать, Эмгыр ответил:  
— Такой вариант приходил мне в голову. Пару раз.  
Они совершенно точно не ухмыльнулись друг другу, и Эмгыр осознал, что ему нравится Геральт. Относится к практически всем одинаково и столь же естественно, как дышит. Эмгыр видел, как Геральт общался с лакеями, солдатами и аристократами. И никакой разницы в его манерах не было. Если к нему относились уважительно, он отвечал так же. Император не мог позволить себе такое. Но он мог позволить себе… друга.  
Друга, которого Эмгыр хотел поцеловать.  
— Прошу прощения? — Эмгыр внезапно осознал, что пропустил конец доклада Геральта.  
— Ты в порядке? — нахмурился Геральт.  
— Конечно, так что ты сказал? — ответил Эмгыр, положив приборы. Он скрестил пальцы: трюк, который позволял ему сконцентрироваться и не размышлять о том, каков будет в данный момент на вкус Геральт. Скорее всего, как эст-эст. Эмгыр лично выбирал вино к ужину, потому что хотел как-то отблагодарить Геральта. Он знал, что Геральт этого не ждал — и потому было проще.  
— Как скажешь, — сказал совершенно неубежденный Геральт. — Как я уже сказал, они говорили о новом медведе Ланге, только привезенном со Скеллиге. Вроде бы в подарок сыну. Ты знаешь, что делают с медведями на Скеллиге?  
— Охотятся или устраивают медвежьи бои, — пожал плечами Эмгыр.  
— Именно. Так что этот благородный засранец достал себе медведя из ям в качестве домашнего животного. Уверен, что его жена будет довольна, особенно когда мишка от скуки сожрет мальчишку.  
— “Мальчишке” уже двадцать пять. Его имя Гюнтер, и от него у медведя будет разве что несварение желудка, если только медведь не решит вначале его выебать.  
У Геральта отвисла челюсть, после чего он расхохотался, откинув голову. Эмгыр прикусил губу, чтобы не присоединиться.  
— Блин, это хорошая шутка. У тебя есть чувство юмора. О нем кто-то знает?  
— Это государственная тайна, — ухмыльнувшись, подтвердил Эмгыр, и Геральт заржал вновь.  
Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем Геральт отсмеялся. Он глотнул вина, счастливо вздохнул, а затем продолжил:  
— Еще они поздравляли друг друга с тем, что занялись соколиной охотой; судя по всему, это довольно опасно в Нильфгаарде.  
— Не более, чем везде, — нахмурился Эмгыр.  
— Я так и думал, — Геральт задумчиво вздохнул и потер подбородок.  
Что-то было не так, но Эмгыр пока не мог понять, что именно.  
— Да? — уточнил он.  
— Ну, они сказали что-то, что тогда вообще показалось мне бессмыслицей, да и сейчас кажется. Может быть, я переоценил свой уровень владения вашим языком.  
— Скажи мне. — Эмгыр наклонился вперед. Он был достаточно уверен в том, что Геральт хорошо знал нильфгаардский, но если ведьмак почуял неладное — значит, было, что чуять, а вот это Эмгыру нужно было знать.  
— Они словно бы говорили о религиозном обряде, — сказал Геральт. — Ван дер Берг уточняла, действительно ли нужно приносить в жертву жеребца, и Элиф заткнула ее, сказав, что да, точно нужно, чтобы ястребы смогли разделиться и ослабить жертву.  
Эмгыр откинулся в кресле, обдумывая новую информацию, и поднял глаза, когда Геральт добавил:  
— А еще о нас сплетничали.  
— Неудивительно. Они без всякого сомнения решили, что мы — любовники и что я держу тебя прикованным на цепи у моей кровати. — Как обычно, “новости” опережали реальность. Не то, чтобы он действительно хотел заковать Геральта. Скорее всего, если ведьмака привязать — буквально или метафорично, — он сбежит как только сможет, а этого, беспокойно подумал Эмгыр, он допускать не хотел.  
— Какая интересная картина, — сказал Геральт на тон ниже, чем обычно.  
Член Эмгыра заинтересованно дернулся.  
Эмгыр поерзал в кресле, и улыбка заиграла на его губах:  
— Что они на самом деле говорили?  
— Продолжали использовать сравнения с животными, но эти были очевидными. Элиф сказала, что она слышала, что еж и волк стали… близки. На это барон ответил, что отвлеченный еж — хороший еж.  
Эмгыр поджал губы.  
— Я отвлекаю тебя? — промурчал Геральт, наклоняясь вперед.  
— Да, — признал Эмгыр, — это ужасно неудобно.  
— Разве? — Геральт встал во весь рост и подошел ближе, словно кот.  
Эмгыр уставился на него снизу вверх:  
— Но я испытывал и большие неудобства в своей жизни.  
Геральт положил руки на ручки кресла Эмгыра:  
— А что же с последствиями?  
— Я справлюсь. — Эмгыр всегда справлялся. Да и он слишком устал, чтобы не принять то, что Геральт так открыто предлагал и чего так явно желало его тело.  
Они одновременно начали движение: Геральт начал целовать Эмгыра, а Эмгыр взял Геральта за ворот и притянул ближе. “О да,” — триумфально подумал Эмгыр, улыбаясь в губы Геральта. Его ведьмак был на вкус как дорогое вино. Вино и похоть, и обещание восхитительного секса.  
Наверное, он может себе это позволить. Ненадолго. Всего лишь до тех пор, пока Цири не будет в безопасности. Скорее всего, все закончится резней, но сейчас он не мог найти причины, чтобы остановиться.  
Приняв решение, он расслабился в поцелуе. Язык Геральта проник в его рот — властно и нагло, — и Эмгыру это нравилось. Нравилось, как Геральт начал мягко покусывать и целовать его челюсть и шею. Эмгыр хихикнул: ощущение было такое, словно его поглощал волк. Волки вообще едят ежей?  
Медведи. Ястребы. Жеребцы… Жеребец.  
— МОРВРАН! — вскричал Эмгыр, отталкивая Геральта за плечи.  
Геральт вздрогнул и отстранился, уставившись на Эмгыра с открытым ртом:  
— Это ты сейчас серьезно?  
— Да!  
Геральт выпрямился, и его глаза полезли из орбит:  
— Что?  
Эмгыр тоже выпрямился:  
— Я искренне недооценил Элиф. Роковая ошибка. Но они недооценили тебя, Геральт. И теперь они заплатят! Заплатят!  
— Прости, но я застрян на Морвране. Объяснишь? — Геральт скрестил руки на груди и выглядел разозленным. Его губы припухли — Эмгыр хотел вновь заполучить их. Но это могло подождать.  
— Жеребец, Геральт, жеребец! Не прикидывайся глупее, чем ты есть, я теперь знаю правду.  
— Жер… ох. Ох!  
Эмгыр чувствовал себя живым и полным энергии в первый раз за многие недели, теперь, когда кусочки пазла сошлись воедино в прекрасную картинку.  
— Никто не хотел убивать Цириллу. Цель заговора — посадить рядом с ней другого консорта, — сказал Эмгыр.  
— Кто? Погоди, не… Нет!  
— А кого еще? Ланге — честолюбец, а его сын будет прекрасной пешкой. Гюнтер — хороший мальчик и делает все, как скажет папа.  
— Но что из этого получат ван дер Берг и де Врие?  
Эмгыр пролистнул несколько бумаг.  
— Вот, — сказал он, доставая отчет из самого низа. — Жена Ланге смертельно больна. Если он сделает предложение ван дер Берг, вдове и моей кузине, которая в долгах, как в шелках, ее связи дадут его семье необходимое влияние, чтобы представить ее приемного сына в качестве кандидата.  
— И де Врие?  
Эмгыр нахмурился.  
— У нее есть дочь, которая будет прекрасной парой для скорбящего императорского консорта, принявшего престол после безвременной кончины императрицы.  
Что-то загорелось в глазах Геральта.  
— То есть в итоге это все-таки ради убийства Цири. Но они же знают, что ты не допустишь такого? Ну, не Гюнтера же?  
— Ястребы разделятся и ослабят жертву, — ответил Эмгыр.  
— Да, но как?  
Эмгыр помедлил секунду, но потом ответил:  
— Де Врие давала мне намеки.  
Геральт удивленно поднял брови.  
— Разве? Ты поэтому приказал мне следить за ней?  
— В какой-то мере. Я подозревал, что она что-то замышляет. Как я и говорил, никто не стремится в мою постель, если только не ищет какой-либо выгоды, — увидев выражение лица Геральта, Эмгыр добавил: — не считая присутствующих.  
Геральт ухмыльнулся едва прилично.  
— Присутствующие действительно ожидали некоторой выгоды от твоей постели.  
Лицо Эмгыра окаменело.  
— Какой же?  
Геральт обошел его стол, не отводя взгляда.  
— Ну, я даже не знаю. Говорят, оргазмы — неплохая штука. И объятия.  
— Ты хотел бы обниматься с императором Нильфгаарда? — Уголок рта Эмгыра дернулся.  
— Нет, — ответил Геральт, наклоняясь ближе, — только с тобой, — и он прижал губы ко рту Эмгыра. Это было восхитительно. Почему Эмгыр так противился этому?  
Один поцелуй — и его мозги встали на место. Один поцелуй ведьмака — и внезапно весь мир опять был его. Как и должно было быть. Кто знает, что будет после долгого жесткого секса?  
Был только один способ это выяснить.  
— Я думаю, что Морвран сможет пережить следующие полчаса самостоятельно. — Эмгыр затормозил, оценил полузакрытые глаза Геральта и поправил себя: — Следующий час.  
Когда мозолистые руки начали расстегивать завязки и пуговицы его наряда, Эмгыр сжалился и помог. И милосердно освободил Геральта от его одежд — Геральт совершенно точно стонал, когда попытался снять свой дублет.  
— Блядь, я ненавижу …  
Эмгыр поцеловал его прежде, чем Геральт закончил предложение, и толкнул его в сторону спальни.  
— А чем не подходит стол? — спросил Геральт, чуть не падая на спину.  
— Слишком клише, — ответил Эмгыр и упал вместе со смеющимся ведьмаком на свою кровать

Судя по всему, Геральт считал делом чести оправдать свою распутную репутацию и свое нынешнее желание позаботиться об Эмгыре. На коже императора не осталось ни одного места, которое бы Геральт не облизал, не поцеловал или не приласкал к тому моменту, как он перевернул Эмгыра на живот и вошел в него с помощью слюны и масла для массажа, которое они нашли под кроватью в те несколько минут, что лежали на полу. Эмгыр едва не прокусил губу, когда Геральт попал в то самое место, из-за чего его нервы запели, но затем, естественно, Геральт специально целил не туда, ебя Эмгыра медленно и целеустремленно.  
— Ведьмак, — прорычал Эмгыр.  
— Вы чего-то хотели, ваше величество? — Титул все еще звучал как оскорбление — или как комплимент. Сложно сказать, когда у тебя от удовольствия кружится голова.  
— Это все, на что ты способен?  
— Жалкая колкость, — фыркнул Геральт. — Где же твой острый язык?  
Выражение откровенного шока на лице Геральта стоило того, чтобы Эмгыр съехал с его члена и развернулся, прижав ведьмака к кровати. Он просунул между ними руку и сжимал яички Геральта, пока тот не застонал.  
Он прижался носом к носу Геральта.  
— Хочешь языка? Осторожнее с желаниями, ведьмак! — Эмгыр жестко поцеловал Геральта, а потом соскользнул с него.  
— Куда ты… о, да! — Геральт глубоко вдохнул. Эмгыр подхватил ноги Геральта и провел языком от члена до задницы. Голову он поднял, только чтобы сказать: — Откройся мне, — и вошел языком внутрь, дроча Геральту, пока тот не кончил, простонав имя любовника и залив свой живот и руку Эмгыра.  
Тяжелое дыхание Геральта превратилось в похотливый стон, когда он увидел, что Эмгыр облизал свою руку и затем засунул свои пальцы в рот Геральту, заставляя его почувствовать себя на вкус.  
— Я тебя выебу, — пообещал Эмгыр и всунул мокрые пальцы в Геральта. Внутри было тепло и так приятно, что Эмгыру пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.  
Когда он погрузился в ведьмака, Геральт подмахивал, пока Эмгыр не вошел полностью. Схватив ногу Геральта, он скомандовал: — Стоп!  
Геральт сжался вокруг него — конечно, специально, судя по ухмылке, с которой он смотрел на Эмгыра.  
— О-о-о, ты так смотришь, словно сейчас прикажешь отрубить мне голову, — усмехнулся он.  
— Цыц. Топор палача слишком хорош для тебя, — прорычал Эмгыр и дополнил свои слова, полностью выйдя и резко войдя обратно одним движением бедер. И сделал так снова и снова.  
— Ты… непокорная.. шлюха… — а затем никто из них не сказал ничего, поскольку Эмгыр выебал весь дух из Геральта, пока у того опять не встал.  
— Кончай, — сказал Эмгыр, почувствовав себя охуенно, когда его самого настиг оргазм от того, как скоро Геральт выполнил его команду.

Эмгыр проснулся и осознал, что его лицо прижато к груди Геральта. Ведьмак похрапывал. Эмгыр сел и огляделся. Они были грязны, комната воняла сексом, и каждая клеточка тела Эмгыра вопила, что неплохо бы и повторить. К сожалению, они потеряли достаточно времени.  
Хотя не совсем потеряли: Эмгыр чувствовал себя прекрасно и был готов уничтожить своих врагов. Он ухмыльнулся в темноте, а потом скинул Геральта с кровати.  
— Ой, ты чего… — раздался с пола обиженный голос.  
— Вставай!  
— Ну блин, почему?  
Эмгыр свесился с края кровати и едва удержал улыбку:  
— Потому что ты едешь на медвежью охоту. И я готов поспорить, что зверь будет огромным.

Меньше чем через двенадцать часов Геральт бросил голову “медведя” — убийцы со Скеллиге, нанятого для убийства Морврана, в котором должны были обвинить королеву Керис, — к ногам Эмгыра. Заговорщиков задержали, и они достаточно быстро признали свою вину. Несколько голов слетело с плеч, и к закату Эмгыр ужинал в кровати. Геральт кормил его виноградом из своего рта.  
— Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, — прошептал Геральт, поглаживая чувствительное место сразу за ухом Эмгыра.  
— Кое-кто прекрасно ухаживал за мной последние несколько дней.  
— Да? Я его знаю? — улыбнулся Геральт, прижимаясь губами к горлу Эмгыра.  
— Некий ведьмак, если ты можешь в это поверить. Ты мог о нем слышать. Один знаменитый поэт регулярно пишет о нем баллады. Те, что поют не в самых приличных местах.  
Когда Эмгыр запел первый куплет одной из наиболее пикантных песен, Геральт сцеловал ее с его губ и выебал его настолько тщательно, что Эмгыр едва не забыл собственное имя к тому моменту, когда они упали на простыни, переплетя ноги и тяжело дыша.  
Эмгыр повернул голову и их взгляды встретились. Его сердце чуть не остановилось, когда Геральт улыбнулся и притянул его к себе.  
Он подозревал, что отношения потеряют свою новизну через нескольких недель. Геральт вернется на свой Путь, Эмгыр будет жить как раньше, делая все, чтобы Цирилла унаследовала империю, которую стоило защищать. Но прямо сейчас все было хорошо, и он будет наслаждаться этим столько, сколько сможет. С удовлетворенным вздохом Эмгыр зарылся носом в шею Геральта и уснул.


End file.
